Miss Independent
by marri
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay make a bet the can easily switch eatch others roles at East High, and walk in each others shoes and parade around in them but not everyhting is easier done than said. a little Tropay and Ryella


_Well, well, well ITS ME mar-mar yours truly Marri gosh how long has it been..too long hehe_

_Well I have been updating my youtube if that helps and on google chat and myspace ever so often so I wasn't TOTALLY isolated from the Internet world!!_

_Anyways I'm back and better than ever with a new story so shall we begin …_

_A Gabriella and Sharpay make a bet they can easily walk in each other's shoes and parade in them. Also fill each other's spots in no time..if only everything was easier done than said!_

_**OH YEAH I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

**MiSs. InDePeNdeNt**

_Princess_ or no wait _scratch_ that **Queen, **Sharpay struts her stuff down the dirty hallways of learning academic East High, where its filled with unworthy crowds of in her case wannabe's and ignorant teens. Of course to tag along side by her, her own personal lapdog, follower, admirer, twin brother Ryan, who's casually glancing at his twin , giving her the all eye stare down, practically _envying _her.

Tsk,tsk, they always say jealousy is such an ugly look. But does it count when he's on top too? Or does it make you seem a little pitiful either way? Bro and sis ..should always ..play nice!!

" Ugh Ryan!" Sharpay yelled from her freshly glossed lips. Ryan rolls his eyes and mumbles ever so quietly under his breath " What now?"But still hurries to his awaiting sister and looks at her studied face. Sharpay is looking in her size length mirror built in her hot pink locker. " Look"

Ryan glances at her image she looks perfect fabulous, " What is it ?"

Sharpay looks at her brother like his a clueless jock, " Ugh" she murmurs with a roll of her eyes " My top is wrinkled and my shoes are getting worn down already!"

Ryan looks at her and noticed the tiniest wrinkle in her pink top that she ,matched with a mini white skirt and pink flats. " Shar you look great casual but wonderful trust me only you can pick out the littlest stuff you find wrong, anybody else thinks your fab-u-lous." He adds with a snap of his fingers.

Sharpay scrunches her face and lets out a little giggle, " Ry, sometimes you really can out-do yourself, act your age not your shoe size." Then she pats his shoulder and closes her locker and then begins her strut to homeroom with Ryan hurrying to her side.

* * *

" All right class settle down , class..CLASS SETTEL DOWN!" Mrs. Durbus yells over the chatting the students in her homeroom were starting .

The class instantly calms down and looks at the drama teacher, " Now thank you, one quick announcement, then you can talk." She smiles " As you may know the drama festival gave an outstanding performance last weekend and we raised a thousand dollars, and now we're starting our last drama show. Instead of acting out a classical act, you all will give you own performances and act out scenes from any show, movie or music choice."

As soon as she said that all the class started to murmur, then Jason raised his hand " So it's like a talent show?" Miss. Durbus nodded her head " Well, I guess but it will be more put together and more outstanding and no foul, inappropriate type of talents like we had last drama festival." All the students laughed now thinking of last year's drama festival.

" Well that is all go back to your nonsense chatting." As soon as she said that all the students started talking.

Sharpay looked at Ryan who was talking to the stupid lunk head jocks Troy and Chad with Gabriella and Taylor listening " Ryan, so what do you think me and you will be doing for the festival this year?" she interrupted the conversation.

Ryan looked at her in a guilty way " Well..umm" he rubbed his neck " Shar I-I've been kinda waiting to tell you this but I'm not , gonna be..in..the festival this year " He said lowering his voice at the end.

Sharpay looked stunned then her face dropped then " WHAT!!" she screamed getting the attention of every living particle in the room.

" Sharpay, will you please keep your voice down." Miss. Durbus shouted.

Sharpay looked at her then at Ryan obviously angry " What do you mean your not going to be inn, me and you are always in it what happened." She said looking at Troy and Chad, making them the blame, which they caught on.

" Hold on princess, it wasn't us." Chad said putting his hand up in defense

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and Taylor, who looked stunned that she would blame them " Don't look at us either Shar, we didn't do it, it was Ryan's decision not ours."

" Really cause ever since he has been hanging around you guys he's been acting ..unlike.."

" You" Troy finished for her.

Sharpay drew a frown on her face " No..like stupid lunk heads who are the downfall of our generation!"

Then with that said, she moved down to the back of the classroom and thought about what Ryan said and how she would talk to him later.

* * *

**Short, yes, will it get longer, maybe review, definitely**


End file.
